Mime Jr. Line/DPPt
Mime Jr. can be found on Routes 209 and 210 in Pokémon Diamond. If you are able to obtain the National Pokédex during your Nuzlocke, it can also be found in the Trophy Garden in all three games. Mr Mime can be found on Route 222 in Pokémon Diamond and on Route 218 in both Diamond and Platinum. Mime Jr. and its evolution are easy to forget about, given the number of great Psychic types available in Sinnoh. In particular, Alakazam and Gardevoir present serious competition to the line. All three are pure Psychic-type specially defensive special attackers and Mr. Mime is admittedly the weakest of the three. Even so, Mr. Mime is still far from weak and can be a valuable asset on many teams. Give it a chance. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Avoid this completely on Set Mode. Mr. Mime is too frail to take on Cyrus’ lead Sneasel and should not be switching in on any of his Pokémon’s attacks. On Shift, Mr. Mime can OHKO Golbat with Psychic if it is carrying a Mind Plate. * Rival (Canalave City): Your Mr. Mime should be at level 38 or above by the time this fight comes around. Avoid Staraptor, Rapidash, Torterra and Heracross completely. They are all powerful physical attackers with moves that can easily take Mr. Mime down if they get lucky. If Mr. Mime is carrying a Mind Plate, it can OHKO both Infernape and Roserade with Psychic. It is a little safer to tackle Infernape if your mime can set up screens on Roserade. This will encourage the AI to use Brick Break instead of Flame Wheel. If Mr. Mime carries a Zap Plate instead, it can OHKO Floatzel and 2HKO Empoleon with Thunderbolt. Empoleon is safer to stay in on than Infernape. So it’s up to you which path to take. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): A Pokémon that only has one type. A gym that resists that one type. Perfecttttt. In all seriousness, Mr. Mime may be able to do something here at level 41 and above. That is, if it carries Focus Blast from the Veilstone Department Store and is holding a Wide Lens. Magneton is very dangerous, but fortunately, it goes down to a single Focus Blast. Same for Bastiodon. Steelix does not, unless you replace the Wide Lens with a Fist Plate, but that’s just as risky. Avoid the Steelix. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Mr. Mime can take on the Toxicroak with Psychic if you play on Shift. On Set, avoid this battle completely. If your Mr. Mime has a Speed lowering nature or bad Speed IVs, avoid this matchup. * Mars (Lake Verity): This is not a pleasant fight. Golbat leads, putting you at risk of Toxic, Bite (if Soundproof) and Supersonic (if Filter). Psychic cannot OHKO at level 39, but it will at level 40 and above. Bronzor can be slowly chipped away at with Thunderbolt/Focus Blast, but it’s usually more effort than it’s worth since it carries Confuse Ray. As for Purugly, Focus Blast can OHKO it...but there’s that miss chance again. If Mr. Mime misses Focus Blast, a critical Faint Attack or Slash will OHKO it. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Not half as easy as it was in Diamond and Pearl. Avoid this whole fight, they’re too strong. Even the Piloswine. It can be OHKOd by Focus Blast at level 44 if Mr. Mime carries a Fist Plate, but if Focus Blast misses, Earthquake will deal massive damage and can OHKO with a crit. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Sneasel is OHKOd by Focus Blast, but that’s high-risk high-reward. A critical Ice Punch can OHKO Mr. Mime, but Sneasel carries no Dark-type moves. Definitely avoid the rest. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): This depends how overleveled you are. At level 46, you can try this. Golbat and Toxicroak are slower and will be OHKOd by Psychic if you carry a Mind Plate. At lower levels, they speed tie with Mr. Mime and the matchup becomes a gamble. Bronzor carries Shadow Ball, so avoid it either way, it’s far less annoying to attack it with super-effective moves. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Absolutely not. * Cyrus (Distortion World): The NO cannot be loud enough. * Giratina (Distortion World): ‘No’ backwards is ‘on’. Giratina will gladly off your Mr. Mime if you throw it into this fight though. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): You don’t really have much that Mr. Mime can do in this fight, but if you still have Reflect and Light Screen, Mr. Mime can set those up on Volkner’s Jolteon safely. The rest of Volkner’s Pokémon can hit very hard, so don’t attempt those. * Rival (Pokémon League, pre-Elite Four): Unless you’re using Mr. Mime to absorb the Intimidate for one of your physical attackers, it has no business going up against your Rival’s Staraptor. As a matter of fact, avoid everything unless you’re already leveled up to fight Cynthia, in which case you can safely take on Staraptor and Floatzel with Thunderbolt and Heracross, Rapidash and Roserade with Psychic while holding Mind Plate. Don’t try to fight the Snorlax and avoid all three starters either way. They’re too strong. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): It’s unbeelievable that you actually considered it. The very idea of it should bug you. Although anything may fly in other matchups, Aaron firmly tells your mime to buzz off. At Cynthia levels, you can fight Yanmega with Thunderbolt while carrying a Zap Plate. Vespiquen is also possible, but only on Shift Mode. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Mr Mime can comfortably OHKO Golem and Rhyperior with Grass Knot if you managed to save the TM until now. The problem will be finding a safe switch in, because Bertha’s Pokémon are all very dangerous if given a free turn. At level 62, it is possible to PP stall the Whiscash and set up battle itemss with enough healing items, after which you can sweep Bertha. Alternatively, the Whiscash can be 2HKOd with Grass Knot, but on Set Mode, you will probably be unable to safely switch in Mr. Mime again to take care of her other ‘mons. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Mr. Mime doesn’t want to play with fire, regardless of levels. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): One of Mr. Mime’s best matchups if you have the tools for it. Lucian leads with a mirror match, and if you can set up X Sp. Atks, you’ll emerge victorious. Remember to stall out the screens that his Mr. Mime sets up, particularly Light Screen. A +6 Thunderbolt will OHKO every ‘mon except Gallade, and Gallade is OHKOd by a +6 Psychic. Espeon and Alakazam will outspeed, but only Espeon can OHKO Mr. Mime with a crit Shadow Ball. You can avoid this risk by using an X Speed while Lucian’s Mr. Mime is still out. If you do not use battle items, Mr Mime can’t do as much in this battle, however it can usually safely switch in on Alakazam to allow you to heal other Pokémon. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Roserade is safely 2HKOd by Psychic and Togekiss by Thunderbolt, however Cynthia’s AI switches in other Pokemon frequently and there is never really a setup opportunity. So it’s up to you which of these two Pokemon to use Mr. Mime for and how to switch in Mr. Mime to use it. Milotic may be an option, but be careful of Mirror Coat if you cannot set up since Thunderbolt is only a 3HKO on it. Spiritomb, Lucario and Garchomp are huge nos under all circumstances. * Post-Game: Ehh. At this point, if you have better options then it might be time to retire Mr. Mime. If not, be careful around physical attackers and Mr. Mime will do. Won’t be great, but it will do. }} Moves Mime Jr. should start off with Copycat, Meditate, Encore and Doubleslap, as you will not be able to get one below level 16. As you can imagine, these moves are mostly useless in a nuzlocke, so they won’t matter much and can be forgotten as better moves become available. Mime Jr. learns Mimic at level 18, which doesn’t help in battle, but must be learnt in order to evolve it. Mr. Mime’s next moves are Reflect and Light Screen, both at level 22. While they don’t help Mr. Mime specifically, they allow you to support the rest of the team and are available very early. At level 25, Mr. Mime gets Psybeam, which is a great STAB move at that point in the game. Substitute comes next at level 29. It is useful in some situations, but not reliable, since Mr. Mime isn’t the tankiest of ‘mons. Recycle and Trick at levels 32 and 36 respectively are not worth learning. Mr. Mime learns its best STAB move at level 39, Psychic. The moves that follow; Roleplay at level 43, Baton Pass at level 46 and finally Safeguard at level 50 do not really benefit Mr. Mime. A case can be made for Safeguard, since Mr. Mime is fast enough to use it well, but it becomes available too late in the game. Mr. Mime is able to learn most of its moveset by TM. TMs allow Mr. Mime to take on most of its opponents, since its level up movepool leaves a lot to be desired. You may want to take advantage of Psychic, since it is a buyable TM and it comes late by level. Light Screen and Reflect are also available by TM if you need them, however you will probably already have them by the point you can buy them. Thunderbolt is Mr. Mime’s best in-game coverage move, allowing it to take on roughly half of its favourable matchups. Thunder is a stronger but less reliable alternative. Shadow Ball provides good coverage in midgame, but falls off later on. Focus Blast will also give you great coverage, however it is more useful in postgame. Grass Knot is useful in the early game and the late game, but not in the midgame. So the question there is not if, but when. Recommended movesets: ''Special: Psychic, Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Focus Blast/Shadow Ball'' ''Support: Psychic, Thunderbolt, Reflect, Light Screen'' Other Mime Jr.'s stats Mr. Mime's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that will not lower Speed or Special Attack will work fine. Modest is ideal, Timid is pretty great. The other Attack-lowering natures, Bold and Calm are good too. * Which Ability do I want? Neither is detrimental. Soundproof blocks many annoying moves like Screech, Roar and Supersonic. Filter gives Mr. Mime a little more defensive capability in a region full of super-effective attacks. Both will open some doors and shut some others, so it balances out. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? The only moves exclusive to Mime Jr. are Tickle and Uproar. Neither is required or helpful by that point in the game, so Mime Jr. can be evolved immediately after learning Mimic at level 18. * How good is the Mime Jr. line in a Nuzlocke? S’aight. A little bit one-note, since you can only use it as a special attacker and you may have to throw some TMs at it. It does its job efficiently and effectively, but you can’t really push it further than that. It doesn’t excel. * Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed